Sweet Drops
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Karena menahan luapan cinta selama sepuluh tahun bukan sesuatu yang mudah, jangan salahkan Erwin lepas kendali. [EruMin]


**Summary : **Karena menahan luapan cinta selama sepuluh tahun bukan sesuatu yang mudah, jangan salahkan Erwin lepas kendali. [EruMin]

**Warning (s) : **AU, Semi-PWP, pedofil, half-incest, boys love, OOC, Lime, Lemon

**Disclaimer :** SnK masih punya bang Hajime

**Sweet Drops**

Segalanya bermula dengan pertemuan yang tiba-tiba. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana bisa, hanya ada anggapan bahwa takdir sudah bicara, dan mereka berdua percaya bahwa hidup memang telah memaksa mereka untuk bersama, apapun keadaannya.

Armin Arlert berumur empat tahun saat itu. Ia tengah bermain dengan Jean Kirschtein dan Marco Bodt, anak tetangga sebelah, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia diberi kabar malapetaka.

Kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan dengan sebuah truk pengangkut bahan galian. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Setelah tabrakan terjadi, pintu pengganjal bagian belakang truk tua yang sudah karatan tiba-tiba saja rusak, dol, dan batu-batuan itu menimpa mobil ayahnya. Kemudian setelah itu tim penyelamat datang terlambat dan orangtuanya dipastikan meninggal.

Oh tentu saja Armin sedih, sangat sedih. Ia bahkan menangis seharian dan tidak mau pulang di hari pemakaman. Hanya menangis di depan batu nisan tanpa peduli sekitar, mengabaikan tatapan mengasihani yang ditujukan padanya. Hei, sekalipun ia hanya anak berumur empat tahun, tapi ia tidak butuh belas kasihan orang lain.

Begitulah pikirannya saat itu.

Bahkan kakeknya –ayah dari ibunya– yang sudah berkata ia akan merawatnya pun tak dihiraukannya saat beliau menghiburnya dan mengajaknya pulang. Lelaki tua itu hanya bisa duduk dari jauh dan memperhatikan cucunya yang bernasib malang.

Hanya pria itu yang berbeda.

Sore itu, seorang pria berambut pirang mendekatinya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya duduk di samping Armin dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Pria itu melakukannya selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Armin berhenti terisak dan mengusap wajahnya, menghilangkan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya seperti habis cuci muka.

"Armin." Armin menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia tidak mengingat pernah menyebutkan namanya dan jelas-jelas ia tidak kenal siapa paman ini. "Namaku Erwin Smith, adik ibumu."

Pertemuan mereka terjadi pada tempo yang bisa dibilang kelewat tepat.

* * *

Semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Armin tinggal bersama dengan Erwin dan kakeknya di sebuah rumah besar berlantai dua yang adalah hasil kerja pamannya itu. Kehidupannya boleh dibilang tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup. Ia masih bisa bermain dengan Jean dan Marco mengingat mereka berada di sekolah yang sama. Erwin dan kakek tidak melarangnya kalau ia ingin pergi berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Bahkan mereka mengizinkan Armin untuk piknik ke luar kota Sina asalkan ada orang dewasa yang menjaganya. Setidaknya, jika Armin aman dan selamat hingga pulang ke rumah, tidak akan ada protes. Armin merasa dia lebih bebas tanpa orang tuanya. Selain itu ada satu hal lagi yang membuat hari-harinya berbeda.

Erwin Smith.

Erwin –yang lebih seperti kakaknya daripada pamannya– sering sekali menemaninya saat dia di rumah. Pria yang dua puluh tiga tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut hampir selalu membawakan sesuatu untuknya setiap ia pulang dari bekerja. Entah itu makanan kecil untuk cemilan, buku bacaan, mainan atau hal-hal lainnya. Erwin juga mengizinkannya untuk ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, di ujung jalan sebelum tangga menuju atap. Kamar Erwin sangat luas. Satu kamar dengan dua pintu masuk, yang sesungguhnya merupakan dua kamar dengan sekat dihilangkan sehingga menjadi satu. Pintu yang ada di sebelah barat menuju ke daerah dengan perkakas kantor, rak-rak penuh dengan buku berjajar rapi, meja bundar di bagian tengah dan empat kursi di sekitarnya. Lalu sebuah kursi empuk yang sandarannya dapat diatur sudut kerendahannya, lokasi favorit Armin untuk membaca, menghabiskan waktu luang, atau sekedar tidur siang.

Sedangkan pintu di timur langsung menunjukkan kamar tidur yang bisa dibilang mewah begitu dibuka. Layar LCD dipasang di dekat pintu menuju kamar mandi, lemari pakaian dengan empat pintu, dua cermin di dua pintu yang ada di tengah. Satu meja rias –meja biasa dengan laci-laci dan kursi, juga cermin besar. Armin pernah membuka laci-laci itu dan yang ia temukan adalah parfum yang baunya tidak menyengat, lilin-lilin dalam bungkus mika yang masih tersegel, kotak-kotak lain yang dia tidak berani membukanya –bagaimana kalau itu benda pribadi yang tidak seharusnya dilihat olehnya– beberapa syal rajut tebal berbahan wol yang lembut dalam berbagai warna yang digulung rapi, lalu dasi, _cravat_, beberapa pin dan aksesoris semacam itu. Tidak ada yang spesial ataupun aneh. Setelah itu sebuah ranjang besar berbalut sprei berwarna biru laut, bantal dan guling besar dan empuk dengan kurungan bercorak sama berada di atasnya. Ranjang yang juga disukai Armin, sekalipun hanya beberapa kali saja ia memakainya. Seperti ketika hujan badai di tengah malam dan ia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang, Erwin akan mengijinkannya tidur bersama dan rasanya begitu nyaman. Hangat, lembut, rasanya aman di atas ranjang tersebut. Terutama aroma yang sepertinya menguar dan ia sangat mengenalinya –bau Erwin.

Armin juga menyukai kamar mandi Erwin yang membujur hingga ke ruang bacanya. Di kamar mandi lain memang tidak ada, tetapi Erwin memiliki _jacuzzi_ yang bisa dipakai untuk mandi busa dan berendam air panas, Armin sangat menyukainya. Mungkin dia masih kecil tapi sekolah juga cukup membuatnya penat. Apalagi jika Jean dan Marco tidak ada, Armin dipastikan menjadi target _bullying_ yang empuk. Di saat seperti itulah ia merasa membutuhkan pertolongan untuk menenangkan hatinya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, kemudian ruangan pribadi Erwin ini akan dijadikan tempat bersarang seharian.

Hari ini juga sama.

Armin sangat kelelahan hari ini. Karena Jean dan Marco tidak masuk entah kenapa, Armin tinggal sendirian saja di sekolah. Selain bukunya –buku cerita yang dibelikan oleh Erwin– diambil dan dijatuhkan dari lantai tiga sehingga Armin harus berlari naik-turun tangga pada jam istirahat, gurunya yang tidak kenal ampun itu marah-marah melihatnya terlambat dan menghukumnya dengan tidak diizinkan mengikuti jam pelajaran. Setelah itu dia sadar saat pulang sekolah kalau sepatunya yang ada di dalam loker basah.

Karenanya sepulang sekolah, ia menyapa kakeknya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Erwin dengan membawa tas sekolahnya yang berisikan tugas dan jadwal untuk hari esok. Armin sudah membuat rencana untuk sore hari itu. Pertama, ia akan berendam hingga lelahnya hilang dan tidur siang selama satu jam. Kemudian saat Erwin sudah pulang, ia akan meminta lelaki itu untuk mengajarinya materi yang tertinggal.

Lagipula Erwin adalah guru yang lebih baik daripada orang-orang dewasa di sekolah yang terkadang makan gaji buta.

Setelah melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, Armin menyalakan keran air dan mengisi _jacuzzi_ dengan air panas sementara ia membersihkan dirinya, menanti bak mandi keramik itu terisi penuh.

Sekitar seperempat jam, Armin hanya berendam di dalam air hangat dan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran akan apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi siang dari benaknya. Ia tidak boleh mengingat-ingat itu lagi. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus melupakan apa yang telah terjadi karena itu tidak penting. Ya, tidak penting. Yang sekarang harus mulai ia pikirkan adalah kegiatannya setelah ini. Tugasnya tidak sedikit dan ada beberapa bagian yang ia tidak bisa, atau lupa caranya. Biasanya dengan sedikit sentuhan ajaib dari Erwin yang mengajarinya ia akan kembali teringat dengan begitu mudahnya dan dalam waktu singkat semuanya sudah selesai dikerjakan.

Bicara tentang Erwin, sejujurnya saja Armin cukup penasaran apa yang akan dibawa Erwin hari ini untuknya. Sesekali, ia ingin membalasnya. Pria itu sudah terlalu baik kepadanya, seolah-olah Armin adalah adiknya sendiri yang sangat disayangi. Bahkan tidak berlebihan kalau misalnya dia bilang bahwa Erwin memanjakannya. Memang Armin tidak pernah meminta apapun, ia tidak perlu meminta karena sepertinya orang itu sudah tahu apa yang diinginkannya, sehingga Erwin otomatis membelikannya berbagai macam barang.

Entah apa yang bisa dilakukan Armin untuknya, ia tidak tahu. Armin tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibagikan kepada orang lain. Terkadang ia menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Erwin sekalipun hanya membuatkan kopi, membawakan makan malam, membangunkannya di pagi hari, atau memijatinya –menginjak-injak punggung, lebih tepatnya– sepulang kerja. Hanya saja ia terus merasa bahwa itu belum cukup. Erwin sudah banyak berkorban untuknya.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Armin mengambil handuk yang tersampir di gantungan. Tentu, handuk putih besar itu bukan miliknya, tetapi karena yang empunya sudah berkata ia tidak perlu membawa miliknya ke sini, Armin menggunakan apa yang ada di ruangan. Ia mengeringkan tubuhnya, kemudian melingkupi dirinya dengan handuk tebal tersebut.

Ketika Armin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia bisa melihat Erwin tengah duduk membelakangi dirinya di depan meja bundar. Dengan segera, Armin memanggil lelaki itu dan mendekatinya setengah berlari.

"Paman–"

"Erwin." Pria itu melihat ke samping kanan bawah di mana Armin berdiri–hanya ditutupi selembar kain– dan mencubit hidungnya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kita berdua jangan panggil aku dengan Paman atau apapun selain namaku?"

Armin menggembungkan pipinya, Erwin tertawa kecil.

"Umm...Erwin– waaa?!"

Belum sempat ia mengatakan lebih dari dua kata, ia merasa kakinya tidak lagi menginjak ubin dan matanya melihat ke bawah. Erwin menggendongnya di atas pundak. Tidak peduli sekalipun handuk itu lepas dari genggaman yang muda, membawa anak itu ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya.

Erwin menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lutut, berdiam di atas Armin dengan dahi menempel pada pundak si kecil. Ia memeluknya, mendekatkan tubuh yang telanjang itu. Erwin bisa mencium aroma madu sabun mandinya. Cukup merangsang, bagaimana kau mendapati aroma dirimu sendiri pada orang lain. Ia tak lagi dapat menahan keinginannya untuk mencicipi, sedikit pun tidak masalah. Erwin hanya ingin mencoba sedikit saja.

"A-ah...Erwin?" Armin yang heran dengan kelakuan Erwin –mengusapkan wajahnya ke lehernya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya, mencium leher jenjangnya– meremas pundak lebar dengan otot kekar itu. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Ia memang sudah sering melakukan hal seperti ini, 'mengisi energi setelah kelelahan pulang kerja' kalau menurut istilah yang dipakai Erwin, tapi tidak pernah Erwin melakukannya lebih dari sekedar memeluknya lama. Sedangkan jelas-jelas saat ini Armin bisa merasakan basah yang panas di telinganya, jemari kasar, besar dan panjang yang menjelajahi kulitnya yang lembab dan hangat setelah diangkat dari air panas.

"Nnh!" Armin bisa merasakan getaran yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat tangan Erwin mengusap pinggangnya. Dan suara apa barusan yang dikeluarkannya?

Erwin memperhatikan respon keponakannya yang masih dua belas tahun itu. Sesaat berpikir anak ini sudah tidak polos lagi karena melihatnya menutupi mulut agar tidak menyuarakan desahan manis yang merdu itu. Bukankah biasanya jika seseorang tidak tahu apa-apa, dia tidak akan menghentikan suara yang secara spontan meluncur keluar? Haha, bukan berarti Erwin sudah pernah mengetesnya, tentu tidak. Tidak dengan sengaja, maksudnya. Tuntutan 'pekerjaan' karena dia perlu wawasan luas dalam segala bidang, dan sedikit penasaran.

Pekerjaan Erwin? Anda tidak perlu tahu.

Dua safir bersorot tajam mengikuti gerakan menggeliat dan tangisan tertahan Armin yang masih dengan usahanya menutupi bibirnya agar terkatup rapat. Didapatinya rambut pirang yang basah menempel di wajah, membasahi bantal. Rona merah yang menggelap tiap detiknya, semakin jelas. Lalu air mata yang keluar dari biru muda itu. Begitu cantik, rasanya Erwin akan betah memandangi tubuh ini berjam-jam.

Sedikit, ia merasa bersalah kepada kakaknya, tapi lalu kenapa? Sekarang kakaknya sudah tidak ada, dan lagi Armin sudah menjadi miliknya.

Bahkan Erwin ingat Armin sendiri yang menyerahkan diri padanya, empat tahun yang lalu, ketika ia memberikan hadiah ulang tahun kepada Armin dan anak itu berkata ia akan melakukan apapun asal bisa membantunya meringankan beban.

Oh, jika saja saat itu Erwin tidak punya sisa kontrol diri setelah diracuni dengan kata-kata menggoda, bermakna ganda dan menyesatkan yang polos itu, ia yakin Armin sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

Hampir ia memperkosa bocah umur delapan tahun di hari ulang tahunnya.

Kali ini tidak jauh berbeda. Sesungguhnya Erwin hanya ingin memeluk Armin begitu ia menginjak kamar dan kemudian kembali bekerja, tetapi sepertinya anak satu ini cari gara-gara memang.

Untuk apa, dia datang mandi dan keluar tanpa busana, jika tidak minta dimakan saat itu juga?

Lupakan kemungkinan bahwa Armin tidak menyadari tindakannya. Seharusnya anak seumuran dia sudah tahu yang namanya sistem reproduksi. Dia sudah hampir masuk ke masa pubertas, selain itu seharusnya ia sudah mendapat pelajaran itu. Ayolah, bagian paling mudah di subyek biologi, apalagi kalau bukan reproduksi?

Seharusnya Armin sudah tahu, yang namanya gairah menyerang dan memaksa libido di puncak-puncaknya itu bisa membuat orang melupakan logika .

Erwin menjilati bibirnya setelah menjauhkan wajah dari bagian pundak yang lebih muda. Laki-laki yang tengah menempatkan diri di antara kedua kaki kemenakannya itu melihat bercak merah keunguan yang lumayan jelas di atas putih, ia tersenyum puas.

Sementara Armin mencoba menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, berat. Ia cukup kesulitan mengambil pasokan oksigen setelah kepanikan karena disentuh tanpa peringatan. Sensasi apa itu tadi? Rasanya dadanya jadi sakit, jantungnya terdengar seperti drum terdengar di telinganya –atau hanya perasaan saja, dia tidak tahu– kemudian getaran seperti sengatan listrik (atau kesemutan?) menjalar dari ujung kaki menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali, dan panas. Armin merasakannya, temperatur yang seakan-akan mendadak melonjak naik, membuat seluruh tubuhnya diterpa panas semacam demam tinggi. Tangan Erwin juga, permukaan kulit kasar itu terasa menyengat dan panas. Seperti api yang membakar dirinya. Juga satu lagi yang tidak dia mengerti sedikitpun, rasanya wajahnya begitu panas. Ia ingin menutup matanya, ia ingin menimpuk wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal besar di bawah kepalanya. Atau kerukupan dengan selimut tebal menutupi dirinya. Ia hanya ingin menghindari mata itu.

Biru yang tampak gelap dan tajam, yang seperti menyelidiki seluruh tubuhnya dan menusuknya. Yang…ia tidak mengerti, hanya saja dilihat oleh Erwin membuatnya…malu? Ya, mungkin.

Pada akhirnya Armin hanya memiringkan kepalanya, tangan menutup muka dan berteriak tertahan.

"Hnnnnngh…!"

Kaki Armin bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, seperti melampiaskan sesuatu, dan Erwin tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Sungguh, bocah satu ini.

Ia tidak bisa berbohong. Setidaknya, tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong. Terutama dengan ereksi yang jelas jadi masalah di bawah sana, akan sangat ngibul kalau bilang "bagaimana mungkin aku terangsang melihat orok baru lahir kemarin?". Tentu, tentu. Erwin ingin menyentuhnya. Menjamahnya hingga ke dalam-dalamnya. Meraba bagian dalamnya dengan jemarinya yang besar dan panjang. Merasakan hangatnya liang ketat Armin, lembutnya kulit lembab karena keringat. Kemudian ia akan memperlebar lubang analnya, preliminer sebelum masuk ke jenjang berikutnya. Mungkin juga ia akan sedikit menggunakan mulutnya. Mencicipi batang mungil yang terkulai lemas karena Armin belum masuk masa adolensi. Memainkan lidahnya di atas puting yang mengeras. Sedikit dansa lidah dengan lidah dalam rongga mulut kecil, menyapu langit-langit, mengabsen rentetan gigi, mengisap otot lunak dan menutup jalur pernapasannya, hingga matanya menjadi buram dan pikirannya berkabut.

Setelah itu Erwin akan melanjutkan permainannya. Mengusap kejantanan si kecil, meraba daerah sensitif di sana dan di sini, menggelitik pusarnya, membuat gerak keluar masuk dengan jarinya dan ia akan terus melakukannya hingga Armin menangis, merengek, mendesah, mengerang, memanggil namanya –Erwin, Erwin, Erwin– dan ia tidak akan berhenti hingga ia puas, abaikan alat genitalnya yang sekeras batu.

Sekalipun begitu, tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin hanya tinggal sedikit, tapi kesadarannya masih menang melawan hasrat seksualnya. Bukan hanya itu, Erwin juga memikirkan prospek yang lebih baik yang mungkin akan didapatkannya jika saja ia menunggu hingga malam pertama Armin mengalami mimpi basah. Oh, haha. Ia bisa membayangkan anak itu mencuci sprei kasurnya tiga kali hingga noda yang membekas di atasnya itu hilang. Oh, itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Rasa penasaran yang menyerang anak baru menginjak remaja tentang hal-hal seperti seks, ada kemungkinan Armin akan mulai melakukan ini-dan-itu. _Well,_ siapa tahu?

Tapi, hei.

Mencicipi sedikit saja tidak apa-apa kan?

"Armin." Dengan punggung tangannya, ia membelai pipi anak itu. Perlahan jemarinya turun mengikuti garis dagunya, menjauhkan tangan yang menutupi pemandangan manis pengisi energinya di kala loyo, mengarahkan wajah kecil untuk menatapnya.

Semburat merah di pipi merambat ke hidung dan sekitarnya dalam gradasi yang lebih tua, gemetaran, Armin tidak bisa tidak meronta dalam usaha sia-sia melepaskan diri agar bisa melihat ke daerah lain.

"Armin, lihat aku."

Tidak, tidak, terima kasih. Di mana pun tidak masalah asalkan bukan mata itu. Asalkan bukan biru yang menariknya masuk itu. Pada akhirnya Armin hanya bisa mengarahkan kedua iris biru ke kanan. Menghindari tatapan langsung pria yang lebih tua.

Menhela napas, geli melihat tingkah malu-malu keponakannya, Erwin tidak peduli lagi.

Bukan salahnya kalau Armin terkejut.

Perlahan-lahan, Erwin mendekatkan wajahnya, menutup mata dan menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Armin. Suara "Hmmpf?!" terdengar di balik bibir yang terkunci. "Nnh, nnnhh…" memaksa keluar, jari-jemari kecil meremas bantal, jari kaki menekuk ke dalam bersamaan dengan kaki yang ditarik mendekat.

Awalnya hanya bibir yang saling menempel, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dihitung ciuman oleh Erwin, tetapi keadaan memaksanya untuk melakukan lebih. Tangannya menggenggam milik Armin, menyelipkan jari kecil ke sela-sela jarinya. Tubuh bagian bawah saling bersentuhan, digesekkan perlahan. Lidahnya mulai menjilati bibir bawah Armin hingga ke sela-selanya, meminta jalan masuk yang tak diberikan. Kemungkinan besar karena anak itu tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, sehingga akhirnya ia menelusupkan lidahnya masuk tanpa permisi.

"Annh…Er- mmmh!" Lidahnya menari di dalam rongga mulut yang manis. Coklat? Mungkin. Adiktif, membuat Erwin ingin lagi, lagi dan lagi. Gigi-gigi susu yang keras memijat otot lunaknya dan membawa kenikmatan tersendiri. Kemudian menekan lidah kecil yang terangkat, seolah merespon sentuhan basah. Saliva mengalir dan ujung bibir kala Erwin menempelkan mulut ke mulut, memasukkan lidah dan menggelitik di dalam.

Tidak bisa berhenti.

Suara erangan yang memasuki telinganya justru semakin membuatnya sedikit gila. Mulut dan lidah terus bergerak liar. Dengusan keras terdengar keluar dari hidung keduanya, alternatif dalam bernapas kala bercumbu panas. Gesekan pinggul semakin cepat, fokus hanya tertuju kepada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Manisnya racun yang tak tertahankan untuk dihisap hingga tubuhnya tak lagi bisa menerima.

Dan cumbuan panas ditemani lenguhan dari yang kecil dan kecipak saliva berhenti di satu titik.

Saat itu, Erwin menemukan Armin tak bergerak, pingsan.

Kehabisan napas?

"_So cute."_

Erwin Smith, tiga puluh lima tahun, mengajari bocah dua belas tahun nikmatnya bercumbu.

Dan dia tidak berhenti setelah satu kali membuat pasangannya pingsan.

* * *

Dua tahun kemudian, ketika Armin berumur empat belas tahun, di musim dingin yang menyengat hingga ke tulang sekali lagi Armin menatap ke batu nisan dan menangis seharian. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kakeknya meninggal tiba-tiba karena serangan jantung, tetapi banyak yang bilang kalau memang sudah saatnya karena lelaki manula tersebut sudah delapan puluh lebih. Awet sangat hidupnya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Armin menolak pulang dan tidak mempedulikan salam turut berduka yang diucapkan orang-orang. Ketika ada ibu-ibu yang menyarankan dia untuk pulang karena prediksi bahwa salju akan turun hari itu, Armin mengabaikannya.

Dan lagi, seperti saat orang tuanya meninggal, di hari pemakaman sang kakek, Armin hanya mengenal satu suara untuk didengarkan.

Suara yang kini amat dikenalnya, yang setiap hari mengalun di gendang telinganya, kembali memangkitkan imaji akan hari itu. Saat ia bersimpuh di depan makan kedua orang tuanya.

Armin merasakan hangat ketika tubuhnya diselimuti jas hitam dari belakang, tangan besar mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Ayo kita pulang, Armin."

Armin menggeleng pelan. Air matanya tak berhenti keluar. Isakan parau terdengar begitu jelas.

Kenapa semua orang meninggalkannya? Apa mereka membencinya? Apa Armin merepotkan? Armin sudah cukup banyak melihat dan merasakan sakitnya. Bagaimana kalau satu-persatu semua orang pergi? Bagaimana kalau nantinya dia sendirian di dunia? Bagaimana kalau dia harus melihat hilangnya semua orang? Bagaimana–

Bagaimana kalau Erwin juga tidak lagi bersamanya?

"Paman." Erwin melihat ke bawah, memandangi yang lebih muda yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. "Apa...apa Paman juga akan meninggalkan Armin sendirian?

"Aku tidak mau sendirian."

Oh.

"Huff…" serentetan udara mengalir keluar dari antara kedua bibir ranum melengkung membentuk senyum. "Armin," Erwin membalikkan tubuh anak itu dengan sedikit kesulitan karena Armin terus-terusan menolak dan membuat tubuhnya kaku dengan posisinya saat itu. Matanya merah dan air menggenang di pelupuk mata. Wajah sedikit kemerahan dan bibir digigit menahan suara keluar. Ia memeluk anak itu erat. Mendekapnya lembut, mengelus surai-surai pirang sepanjang bahu. Erwin memiringkan kepalanya dan memposisikan bibirnya dekat dengan daun telinga Armin sebelum berbisik. "Kau tidak sendiri. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, Armin."

Tangan kecil merambat naik, mencengkeram kemeja putih lelaki yang memeluknya erat. "Nnnh..." pelan meluncur keluar dari Armin sementara ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Erwin yang masih terus membelainya lembut dalam usahanya menenangkan hati si kecil yang gemetaran.

"Ayo kita pulang."

* * *

Setelah itu akhirnya Armin mau pulang ke rumah, tetapi tetap saja Armin tidak mau berhenti menangis. Bisa dimaklumi karena Armin tidak punya saudara, keluarga yang ia ketahui hanyalah tinggal Erwin saja. Ayahnya sendiri tidak punya adik atau kakak, kakek dan nenek dari ayah pun sudah lebih dulu melakukan perjalanan satu arah ke akhirat. Hanya Erwin, tinggal dia yang bisa jadi tempat Armin berlindung. Tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli padanya, hanya Erwin. Bahkan anak-anak di sekolah sering sekali menjadikannya bahan ledekan ketika Jean dan Marco tidak ada bersamanya. Meskipun mereka tidak melindunginya, tetapi anak-anak lain lebih senang menjahilinya ketika dia sendirian.

Sesampainya di rumah, Armin tidak langsung ke kamarnya. Dia hanya menjatuhkan diri dan berbaring di atas sofa beberapa saat. Jas Erwin yang tadi dikenakannya dipakai sebagai selimut pelindung dari dinginnya udara. Matanya yang sembab terasa berat. Kantuk menyerangnya tepat setelah pikirannya kembali tenang, meskipun dalam hatinya kesedihan melanda.

Erwin datang dari arah dapur, segelas susu vanilla di tangan kanan dan cangkir kopi di kiri. Erwin duduk di samping Armin, dekat dengan kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan Armin sembari menyesap kopinya. Mata terpejam, dada naik-turun, ekspresi tidak tenang.

Sekali lagi, waktu yang terlampau tepat.

"Aku membuatkanmu susu. Minumlah."

Armin membuka matanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, duduk di samping Erwin dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke lengan laki-laki itu setelah mengambil gelasnya yang berisi dengan cairan putih. Armin menyesap susu hangat tersebut setelah meniup-niupnya agar tidak terlalu panas. Cairan yang mengaliri tenggorokannya itu lumayan menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan setelah sekian lama berada di luar di tengah musim dingin. Ia menghabiskannya dalam beberapa tegukan besar, lalu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kaca. Setelah itu Armin melihat Erwin yang ternyata memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tidak mengira akan dilihati dengan intens, Armin melihat ke bawah, wajah memerah panas. Kepalanya masih menempel dengan lengan kekar Erwin yang sudah melepas rompinya. Hanya tinggal kemeja yang berbahan tebal. Ia memeluk lengan itu, membuat yang tangannya dijadikan guling tergerak untuk meletakkan cangkir berisi asupan kafein dan beralih memeluk pemuda yang begitu manis itu.

Ketika wajah Armin terangkat ke atas dan menatapnya, Erwin melihat bercak putih di dekat bibirnya yang merah ranum seperti delima. Refleks, Erwin menjilat sisa susu vanilla di sana. Manis. Entah bibir itu yang manis atau karena vanilla. Mungkin keduanya. Rasa manis yang begitu adiktif sepertinya berpotensi besar membuatnya diabetes.

Yang dijilat tersentak, bergerak mundur dengan punggung tangan menyentuh bibir. Wajah merah luar biasa. Dibalas dengan tawa.

"Aku tahu kau sedih." Ucap yang lebih tua sembari memperhatikan keponakannya yang masih shok di pinggir sofa. Tidak menyebut-nyebut alasan melakukannya. Sengaja, biar yang kecil menduga-duga. "Tapi kau seharusnya tidak menangis terus Armin, kau lebih manis kalau tersenyum, kau tahu?"

"Hentikan itu. Anak laki-laki tidak akan senang dipanggil 'manis'."

"Oke, tapi wajahmu merah." Diikuti ketawa garing dan reaksi mematung dari yang kecil yang tidak bisa menjawab. Sebenarnya Armin senang juga dibilang manis oleh orang yang disukainya. Ujung-ujungnya Armin dengarkan juga omongan Erwin dan berhenti menangis. Meskipun begitu ia masih tidak bisa tidak bersedih. Apalagi setelah keluarganya meninggal seperti itu. Sulit bagi Armin untuk beralih dari kenyataan dan memikirkan hal lain. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Erwin khawatir padanya. Armin ingin menghentikan gejolak hatinya dan menunjukkan kepada Erwin bahwa dia baik-baik saja sehingga lelaki itu tidak terlalu khawatir padanya. Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir lagi, tidakkah Erwin yang adalah anak dari kakeknya itu lebih sedih darinya? Mungkinkah Erwin hanya diam dari tadi dan bahkan tenang-tenang saja saat kakaknya meninggal karena tidak mau Armin kepikiran?

Armin butuh distraksi. Apapun agar dia bisa kembali ke dirinya yang biasanya.

Saat itulah muncul di pikiran Armin, kejadian yang selalu membuat hatinya seakan-akan melompat dari tempatnya. Yang membuat pikirannya tak dapat terfokus sedikitpun dan ia tak bisa memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Seperti dibutakan, hanya tubuhnya yang merasakan dan saraf ke otaknya mati. Kabut menutupi pikirannya dan rasanya seperti terbang. Hanya mengikuti insting, mengikuti aliran air yang konstan mengalir.

Mungkin, Armin akan merasa lebih baik setelahnya. Dan Erwin juga akan lebih tenang.

Baiklah.

"Erwin," Merapat, memandang dengan wajah merona dengan cantik dan ekspresi yang tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Kedua mata berbinar afektif. Membuat yang melihat sontak siaga satu. "Boleh tidak?"

Apanya?!

Armin, dengan ekspresi seperti anak anjing terinjak begitu, apanya yang boleh? Kau mau apa?

"Boleh minta cium tidak?"

...

O-oh.

Erwin tidak tahu alasan Armin, tapi memangnya siapa dia sampai melawan permintaan yang sama sekali tidak merugikannya itu?

Hampir saja Erwin mempersiapkan dirinya, tetapi bibir itu sudah melingkupi miliknya dan lidah kecil menjilati. Armin melonjakinya, memaksa keseimbangannya hilang sesaat dan terbaring dengan kedua lengan menekuk, siku menopang bagian atasnya tetap berdiri dan Armin yang mendudukan diri di atasnya sambil mencengkeram pakaiannya di atas sana. Ia bisa merasakan punggungnya menyentuh bantal pinggiran sofa dan membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada kulit berisikan kapuk tersebut sehingga tangannya bisa digerakkan. Kaki kirinya ditarik mendekat, membuat pahanya terangkat bersama dengan Armin. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya mulai terangsang ketika Armin mengerang tertahan dan kedua kaki yang mengapit paha kirinya merapat. Sesuatu yang keras menonjol di sana.

Sepertinya aksi ganti sprei dua kali dalam semalam bulan lalu memang pertanda keponakannya sudah bisa ereksi.

Sungguh, kenapa di saat seperti ini...di malam kematian ayahnya...

Kenapa setiap seharusnya dia berduka, justru ia menggunakannya untuk melakukan hal semacam ini? Memang benar sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu kebetulan, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa berkata kalau hatinya tidak bersuka cita karena cinta pandangan pertama.

Hei, siapa sangka ketidaktertarikannya terhadap para wanita yang mengejarnya adalah karena preferensinya pada pemuda mungil berwajah manis yang tingkah lakunya sok polosnya menggoda iman?

"Mmmh, Ar-Armin, tunggu." Erwin menjauhkan wajah kecil Armin lalu meletakkan dua jari di depan bibir yang berkilat basah karena saliva.

Ugh...

"Nn? A-apa?"

"Apa kau mau merasakan yang lebih enak? Sekalian membuatmu melupakan kejadian buruk."

Dan telengan kepala dengan pertanyaan singkat bervokal "Bagaimana?" sudah cukup untuk melepaskan rantai yang mengikat serigala liar selama sepuluh tahun.

* * *

Tepat seperti dugaannya, alat genital anak itu sudah berfungsi penuh. Lihat saja bagaimana bagian depan boxer itu basah dan sesuatu yang membesar menyembul hanya karena cumbuan di bibir dan beberapa sentuhan ringan di sana-sini. Erwin bahkan belum melakukan apapun seperti membuka baju Armin. Hanya melepaskan celana panjang anak itu saja dan tidak menelanjanginya sepenuhnya.

Tangan kiri Erwin memgelus paha mulus Armin yang membelakanginya. Perintahnya, memang. Berbalik badan dan duduk di perutnya, berpegangan pada kedua dengkul Erwin yang terangkat dan membiarkan Erwin melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya setelah Armin meminta lebih karena "ciuman Erwin enak sekali" dan Armin belum cukup puas karenanya.

"Ini...mau ngapain?"

Polos sekali. Sangat polos sekali. Untuk ukuran bocah lelaki empat belas tahun yang sudah pernah beronani, Armin polos sekali.

Erwin melempar senyum kau-cukup-diam-dan-jangan-banyak-tingkah pada Armin yang melihat ke belakang. Agak cepat dan dalam satu gerakan, Erwin menurunkan boxer Armin, menghasilkan pekikan bernada tinggi yang cukup keras dari keterkejutannya. Kedua pantat yang bulat dan mulus itu terpampang di hadapannya dan Erwin tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk menjilat bibirnya. Tentu saja bagaimana tidak? Santapan lezat tersaji tepat di depannya. Lembut dan menggoda. Ia menyentuhnya perlahan. Menekan-nekan dengan kedua ibu jari dan telunjuk.

"Buka kakimu sedikit, Armin."

"Eh?" Armin tidak tahu apa maksudnya dan hanya melakukan apa yang diminta Erwin. Ia melebarkan kakinya dan tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang hingga ia berbaring menjulur tepat di atas dada dan perut Erwin. Wajahnya tepat di depan selangkangan lelaki itu.

"Nn–" Detik berikutnya sesuatu yang basah dan panas menyentuh lubang analnya. Ia menggeliat, kakinya gemetaran, tubuhnya terjatuh dan ia meremas kuat celana Erwin. Pipinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang menonjol di depan celana tersebut. 'Besar', batinnya saat tangannya bergerak meraba daerah itu.

Lidah masih menjilati lubang di sana, Erwin tercekat merasakan miliknya diremas dari balik celananya. Sentuhan itu sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Erwin mengeluarkan helaan napas lega. Tangannya mengusap-usap pinggul Armin sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Tapi jujur saja itu tidak cukup.

Kalau dia ingin melakukannya, ia akan lakukan agar sakit yang dirasakan Armin tidak begitu buruk. Erwin sadar kalau ukurannya di atas rata-rata dan Armin itu masih muda, masih sangat kecil dan tubuhnya mungil seperti tulang terbalut kulit saja hingga Erwin bisa melihat urat-urat nadinya. Masih perjaka pula. Rasanya ia seperti punya kewajiban untuk membuat malam pertamanya memuaskan.

Menahan gairahnya, Erwin melanjutkan preparasinya. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam liang hangat Armin, ia menggerakkannya ke segala penjuru. Menarik ulur lidahnya, merasakan bagaimana ketatnya daerah tersebut.

"A-ahh, ummh...ngh, Er–nnn…"

Ditambah desahan dan lenguhan yang nikmat terdengar. Juga namanya yang diteriakkan separuh, terputus karena rengekan ketika lidah berganti dengan jemari tebal nan panjang. Masuk-keluar-masuk-keluar dalam tempo cepat dan tak menunggu sedikitpun untuk Armin beradaptasi.

"Suaramu menggoda sekali, Armin." Menambahkan satu jari lagi, membuat gerakan menggunting dan memutar, dilanjutkan dengan keluar-masuk beberapa saat sebelum jari ketiga menyusul. Teriakan terdengar di ruang tamu, menggema.

"S-sakit, Erwin. Khh, Erwin…Hentikan…"

"Tahan sedikit, Armin. Yang nanti akan masuk jauh lebih besar dan panjang dari ini."

"T-tidak bisa. Aku–mmh!"

Berdecak tak sabar, Erwin mengeluarkan jarinya, menarik Armin dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga sekarang kejantanan Armin yang kecil jika dibandingkan dengannya berdiri tegak, glans memerah, ujungnya mengeluarkan cairan putih semi-transparan menyentuh dagunya. Ia melihat wajah Armin, mulut terbuka menarik udara masuk ke paru-paru. Mata berlinang dan wajah macam tomat merah. Erwin menjulurkan lidahnya, memberi jilatan eksperimental di ujung kejantanan Armin. Mendapatkan jeritan nikmat, ia mulai melanjutkan gerakan lidahnya. Menarik garis dari pangkal ke ujung, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulut hingga hidungnya menyentuh rambut tipis kepirangan.

"Jangan– Erwiiiin…"

Tangan itu bergerak ke balik kepala yang lebih tua. Meremas rambut pirang disisir ke samping dan menariknya, kontras dengan kata-katanya yang seolah meminta Erwin berhenti melahap miliknya. Remasannya semakin erat ketika Erwin kembali melakukan peneterasi terhadap lubang belakangnya.

Armin tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas. Panas. Apalagi bagian depan dan belakang. Rasanya aneh tetapi kehangatan yang melingkupinya tak tertahankan, tak dapat ditolak. Begitu nikmat, menggoda, dan menariknya untuk terus bertahan dan melanjutkan. Dia hanya bisa menutup mata, mendekatkan kepala Erwin hingga kehangatan menyelubunginya.

"Mmmh..." Erangan keluar pula dari mulut Erwin, menikmati rasa asin sperma dan kulit dan Armin. Aroma seks yang menguar di udara lalu dinding sempit yang menghimpit tiga jarinya, bayang-bayang akan lubang itu melingkupi miliknya dari ujung hingga pangkal membuatnya lebih keras dan bergerak lebih cepat. Mengulum kejantanan Armin, mengisapnya kuat-kuat sambil terus menggerakkan jemarinya keluar-masuk-keluar-masuk. Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga jeritan keras meluncur keluar, nyaring, bersamaan dengan lubang yang berkedut semakin sempit di sekitar jarinya dan cairan yang menyembur keluar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hhh...hhh..." Armin terjatuh ke depan, terkulai lemas. Jika saja Erwin tidak langsung menangkapnya mungkin saja kepalanya sudah terantuk sofa atau dia terjatuh ke atas lantai karena sungguh, tenaganya benar-benar lenyap.

'Tapi rasanya enak sekali...'

Erwin memeluk Armin. Kepala yang lebih muda bersandar di samping lehernya, mengirimkan darah ke bawah setiap deru napas panas mengenai kulitnya. Lagi saat bibir mencium tengkuknya, menjilatinya dan mengisapnya. Sepertinya Armin sudah belajar yang namanya memberi tanda kepemilikan. Tentu, ia tidak masalah jika anak ini menandainya. Yang masalah sekarang adalah celananya yang minta dibakar karena yang namanya ereksi tertahan itu sungguh bikin gila.

"Capek?"

Armin mengangguk lemah. Kemudian ia menjauhkan tubuhnya, membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Erwin dari atas dengan tangan gemetaran. "Tapi, Erwin belum 'keluar'. Jadi aku akan membantu."

Terlalu lama Erwin memendam perasaannya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali menarik Armin keluar negeri dan tinggal berdua denganya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya karena dia sadar hatinya telah tercuri oleh anak ini. Tidak salah jika Erwin merasa berdosa karena cukup lega ayahnya cepat pergi. Oh, anak durhaka, memang. Tapi ia yakin ayahnya yang kaku itu tidak akan mengizinkannya menikahi keponakannya sendiri yang masih belia ini.

Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya melihat Armin berserah begini.

Setelahnya semuanya berlangsung dengan terburu-buru. Deru napas tak teratur di tengah cumbuan panas penuh dansa lidah dan kecipak saliva. Suara-suara cabul. Erwin melepas pakaian mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya kejantanannya, lubang Armin, dan gerak keluar-masuk. Milik Armin sudah kembali menegang entah sejak kapan.

Ia memposisikan diri di depan Armin yang bersandar pada sofa, kedua kaki terbuka, terangkat ke atas. Asap mengepul di depan wajahnya, akibat udara panas keluar bertabrakan dengan dinginnya angin yang berembus di ruangan. Perlahan-lahan Erwin mendorong pinggulnya maju ke depan, memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit, berhenti sejenak, memberikan waktu bagi Armin untuk beradaptasi sebelum kemudian kembali memasukkan dirinya. Gigi bergemeretak, kontrol diri hampir tak tersisa. Butuh usaha lebih bagi Erwin untuk menahan agar tidak melesakkan miliknya dalam satu sentakan dan langsung merenggut keperjakaan anak di bawahnya saat itu juga.

Matanya tidak bisa berhenti melihat. Telinganya beberapa kali lebih peka. Desahan itu, tangisan itu, ekspresi itu.

"Mnnah...Erwin, tunggu." Besar. Sangat besar dan Armin tidak percaya batang yang keras, besar dan panas itu bisa terlingkupi sepenuhnya dan memasukinya dengan mudahnya. Ia bisa merasakan gerakan maju-mundur itu meskipun hanya sedikit sepertinya Erwin hanya mengurangi sakitnya sendiri. Armin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba diinvasi begitu sembari Erwin memijat miliknya.

"Kalau sudah, aku akan lanjutkan." Erwin mengecup pipi yang basah. Tidak heran, jelas sekali bahwa ini akan sakit. Setidaknya dia ingin membuatnya tidak terlalu parah dan melukainya. Lagipula ia melakukan ini juga agar Armin melupakan kematian keluarganya dan melihat ke depan. Sekaligus mengklaim Armin sebagai miliknya, tentunya.

"K-kau bisa bergerak sekarang."

Erwin tidak butuh kata-kata lain. Tepat setelah mendengar kalimat itu, ia menempatkan tangannya di samping kepala Armin, mencumbu anak manis itu dan bergerak keluar masuk. Fokus tertuju pada suara di sekitar. Panggilan nama terbata-bata di sela-sela dominasi lidah.

"Armin...Armin..." Suara bass berucap dengan tiap kata berakhir mendesis. Menciumi leher dan dada, memilin puting yang menegang. "Meraunglah lebih keras Armin, menangislah untukku. Armin,"

Malam itu, Armin tidak dapat mengatakan apapun selain mengeluarkan serentetan vokal tak bermakna. Hanya menyerah pada temtasi tak tertahankan tanpa perlawanan. Ia membiarkan tangan-tangan menggerayang setiap jengkal kulitnya, bibir menorehkan tanda kepemilikan di tempat-tempat terbuka, ketika lidah dan bibir dan mulut melahap cupingnya yang sensitif. Armin menangis, menggeliat dan melenguh keenakan. Tubuhnya yang masih sangat sensitif tidak dapat menahan perasaan tidak tenang juga sensasi yang menyerangnya secara brutal.

Bunyi tamparan kulit bertemu kulit, derit sofa yang semakin lama semakin mundur dan menyentuh dinding saking kerasnya Erwin bergerak. Suara kecipak basah, diikuti teriakan keras bernada tenor dari yang tersentuh prostatnya. Aroma parfum yang sama dengan aroma ranjang dan kamar Erwin. Panas yang menjalar.

Erwin berhenti setelah setengah jam berlalu dan cipratan cairan putih menodai sofanya dan mungkin akan sulit dibersihkan. Armin terkulai lemas tanpa tenaga tersisa. Mata separuh tertutup, dadanya naik-turun dalam tempo lambat.

"Hhh...Hhh...Er...win, Erwin..." Yang dipanggil segera memperhatikan, menatap kedua iris biru cerah berlinang air mata. "Jangan meninggalkanku, ya?"

Kemudian mata itu tertutup.

Erwin menghela napasnya. Mungkin dia agak berlebihan mengingat Armin masih empat belas dan tadi dia sempat kelepasan dan mempercepat tempo gerakan sampai Armin kesulitan respirasi. Dipandanginya air muka damai yang tergambar di wajahnya, punggung tangan mengusap pipinya lembut dan penuh sayang. Sekian lama ia menahan diri dan akhirnya, Armin Arlert bisa didapatkannya.

Sekalipun harinya sangat tidak tepat.

Tapi mana ada perjuangan tanpa pengorbanan?

"Armin," Erwin menyingkirkan surai-surai keemasan di dahinya, mengecup keningnya sambil berbisik pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak membangunkan Armin. Berharap mungkin kalimatnya akan sampai hingga ke dalam mimpi. "Aku mencintaimu, Armin."

* * *

"Petra! Bagaimana dengan bagian percetakan? Sudah kubilang sebelumnya mundurkan harinya! Apa otak udang itu tidak tahu yang namanya mundur? Apa karyawan percetakan tidak ada yang tahu tanggal? Erwin, Erwin, ERWIN DI MANA ERWIN?!"

Di kantor redaksi Scoutle hari itu dipenuhi dengan seruan guntur menggelegar dari kepala bagian yang paling mungil dan kelihatan masih muda. Teriakan keras memecah gendang telinga berkumandang sejak pagi hari ketika langit masih bersih dan cerah hingga kini salju turun tanpa ampun dan menutup jalanan.

Kepalanya benar-benar pening. Waktu terus berjalan mendekati tahun baru –saat-saat di mana mereka harus meluncurkan semua karya yang masuk ke daftar hingga dua minggu yang lalu sebelum mereka libur seminggu sebelum Natal dan boleh dibilang kerjaan mereka lebih dari menumpuk– dan di saat-saat seperti ini bisa-bisanya Ketua redaksi justru leyeh-leyeh di rumah, rebahan tanpa dosa. Dia tidak peduli apa alasan Erwin sekarang. Cih, mentang-mentang superior terus dia tidak pamitan padanya dan asal main bolos saja? Dasar rambut klimis-mesum-pedofil-sialan. Seharusnya sekarang orang itu membantunya bicara dengan tukang cetak nyolot yang bikin senewen itu.

Rivaille melihat Eren yang masih sibuk dengan naskah-naskah jadi yang tinggal diperbanyak di dekat meja di seberangnya. Tanpa rasa kasihan, Rivaille segera memberi perintah dengan bentakan keras. "Eren! Hentikan yang kau lakukan itu dan seret si jidat lebar ke hadapanku. Sekarang. ERD! Kau gantikan Eren. Petra! Laporanmu, Petra!"

Eren bergidik ngeri. Sebenarnya dia ingin menangis dari tadi karena melihat atasannya yang tiba-tiba jadi emosian begitu. Wajahnya memang selalu datar, tetapi air mukanya gelap dan kilatan mata predator mencari mangsa itu cukup mengerikan juga apalagi kalau memandangnya tajam. Eren segera berlari ke arah toilet dan mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, ia menekan tombol-tombol, mencari kontak atasannya yang dipanggil rambut klimis pedofil itu. Jarinya bergetar dan beberapa kali ia terlonjak kaget mendengar bentakan tiba-tiba yang keluar dari mulut Rivaille. Heran, badan sekecil itu kenapa suaranya bisa sekeras amukan singa?

"Cepatlah, cepatlah..." Eren berkata perlahan, berulang-ulang. Panik. Dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana Rivaille akan menghukumnya setelah mencelanya karena kerja tidak becus, lama, begitu saja tidak bisa dan sebagainya. Dan mengingat _mood_ luar biasa jelek Rivaille hari ini, ia yakin pasti akan kena semburan dan perlu bawa payung. Jangan salahkan Eren jika dia hampir berteriak bahagia mendengar suara dari sana.

"Halo?"

"E-Erwin, sir?"

...Entah kenapa sepertinya Eren mendengar sesuatu dari ujung sana. Suara apa itu tadi? Gemerasak kain? Suara berdecit? Apa itu tadi?

"Oh, Eren. Kau rupanya. Ada apa meneleponku jam segini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku cuti tiga hari untuk mengurusi beberapa –hal?"

Apa? Sepertinya ada jeda sejenak barusan. Perasaan saja?

"Eh, Anda dicari Sir Levi, sir. Saya disuruh memanggil Anda segera ke –"

"Diam sedikit Armin. Aku sedang menelepon."

"–kantor seka…rang…?"

"E-Erwin, tutup teleponnya. A-aaah!"

"Tidak bisa. Ini pekerjaan, Armin."

Eren bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara anak kecil disusul dengan deru napas memburu dan bunyi tamparan dalam tempo cepat. Wajah Eren memerah. Kurang lebih ia tahu sedang apa atasannya itu. Ragu-ragu, ia menjawab perlahan. "A-anu…"

"Kalau begitu jangan bergerak terus. Berhen– mmh –berhentilah sebenta –aah!"

"Itu juga tidak bisa. Aku bisa mati kalau disuruh diam menahan orgasme."

"ERWIN!"

Semburat di pipi Eren semakin jelas. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menutup sambungan telepon kemudian berlari ke stall kamar mandi terdekat sambil berteriak karena "Hei, kau baru saja mendengarkan adegan dewasa atasan Anda. Berdoalah supaya tidak dipecat."

"Anoo...etoo..."

"Ah, maaf. Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"T-t-tidak ada! H-hanya saja, jika Anda sempat, tolong datang ke kantor sesegera mungkin. Sir Rivaille mencari Anda."

Haha, lebih baik ditendangi Rivaille daripada memergoki kepala redaksi tengah bercinta di balik pintu rumah.

"_Roger."_

Setelah menutup kembali teleponnya, ia melaporkan kepada Rivaille bahwa Erwin akan datang secepatnya. Tentu saja, tepat seperti perkiraannya, kena semburan sejenak. Dari jarak sangat dekat pula. Rasanya Eren ingin berlindung di balik selimut dan menghilangkan dengungan telinganya.

Tidak sabar, Rivaille akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Urat-urat segi empat menghiasi dahinya. Ia segera menekan nomor Erwin dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan suaranya. Sehingga ketika teleponnya tersambung, ia langsung berteriak keras.

""HEI RAMBUT KELIMIS. SEKARANG JUGA ANGKAT BOKONGMU DAN-"

"D-di situ–! Erwiiiin, di situ–"

Rivaille menutup teleponnya.

Rivaille membuat catatan mental, hari itu.

Pertama, jika Erwin yang workaholic itu izin, jangan pergi ke rumahnya. Tidak peduli sekalipun orang itu sakit atau apa. Yang penting jangan.

Yang kedua, wajah Eren yang merah waktu kembali tadi mungkin karena ini jadi lain kali telepon sendiri, jangan suruh Eren.

Ketiga, jangan lupa membawa pulang Eren ke mansionnya malam ini, biar dia bisa menanggapi kalau Erwin pamer betapa nikmatnya cuti tiga hari.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N :**

Saya minta maaf benda ini kepanjangan ASDFGHJKL! Dan saya juga minta maaf untuk ketidak puasan akan bagian nganunya. Masalahnya, ya, saya sudah lama tidak membuat yang rate M dan tidak membuat adegan itu jadinya semacam awkward moment. Dan untuk bagian yang tidak dijelaskan, saya ingatkan ini semi-PWP jadi ya…plot apaan ya?

Lalu ini merupakan fic untuk latihan, jadi saya akan menerima kritik dan saran dari Anda sekalian karena saya tidak mengedit ulang. Saya butuh saran lebih dulu. Tapi soal kurangnya dialog, sedang diusahakan. #cries

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
